


Gloria Works the Team

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: Gloria has a gangbang with Manny's team.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gloria Works the Team

The team had been on a losing streak lately. Cam was desperately looking for something to boost their morale and motivate them. Then one day he overheard the boys talking in the locker room. 

"Have you seen the tits and ass on Manny's mom?" 

"God wish I could fuck her!"

"That ass man. Unbelievable!"

Cam was shocked when Manny pitched in. 

“When I see her roam around the house in that tight silk nightgown of her’s I almost cum in my pants! What I would not give to be able to fuck her!”

That night Cam told Gloria what he had heard in the locker room. She tried to hide it, but she was immediately turned on. 

“And Manny wanted to have sex with me too?”

“Yes!” 

“You know what Cam? Maybe I will pay them a visit after their practice tomorrow.”

What Cam didn’t know was that Gloria had a fantasy of being gangbanged and this was the perfect opportunity for her to fulfil it.

The next day when the team trooped into the locker room all muddy and sweaty they were shocked to see Gloria there. She was dressed in a tight black dress that accentuated her insane curves. 

“Mom!” Manny said surprised.

“I heard you boys wanted a piece of me. Is that true?” Gloria said in her loud accented voice.

There was absolute silence. 

“Admit it and you might actually get to live out that fantasy,” Gloria prompted them further.

“Yeah!” finally a few boys from the back shouted.

“Okay, then,” said Gloria, lowering her dress so that her big breasts became visible to everybody. “Line up! I feel like sucking some cock!”

Immediately the boys rushed towards her. Gloria got down on her knees and was surrounded by thick hard teenage cocks. As she sucked on them, the boys grabbed her naked breasts and squeezed them.

“I can’t believe they are real!” said one while kneading her breasts with his hands.

Those who couldn’t reach her front went to her back and hiked her dress up. She wasn’t wearing panties and the sight of her huge naked ass almost made them cum in the spot. They started grabbing, squeezing and spreading those enormous ass cheeks. One boy slipped two of his fingers in her moist pussy. Another started spanking her fat ass hard, watching with fascination as they jiggled on impact. 

Gloria was a master at sucking cock. Boys were cumming in less than a minute in her talented mouth. Manny couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was super turned on and he sat and jerked his cock as his team enjoyed Gloria’s amazing body. 

The captain of the team, Brennan, whose huge 9 inch cock Gloria was sucking right now had an idea. 

“You know what we should do?” he called out to his teammates. “Make this whore lick our sweaty asses.” 

The entire team cheered at the idea. The boys lined up on the bench and knelt, presenting their thick bubble butts to be pleasured. Brennan grabbed Gloria by her hair, tore the rest of her dress off her so she was absolutely naked and made her crawl towards his teammates with their asses in the air. 

Gloria was so horny that the thought of doing something so depraved only made her wetter and more desperate. She started licking the ass of the boy who was closest to her. Brennan shoved her face deeper into the boy’s ass. Gloria licked all over the crack of his ass and then fucked his asshole with her tongue. Brennan than pulled her off that boy and moved her onto the next one. 

Gloria licked all the sweaty asses of the boys. Swirling her tongue in the bubble butts of the athletic boys lined up in front of her. Then she was led by her hair to the middle of the locker room and made to get on her hand and knees, with her head down on the floor and her fat ass in the air. 

One by one the entire team fucked her. Some fucked her in her pussy while others enjoyed her ass. Manny couldn’t help himself and he shoved his hard dick into her pussy as well. He fucked her hard, his hips smashing against those spectacular asscheeks, making them bounce and jiggle. 

When they were done fucking her, they came all over her body, face and hair.


End file.
